There are numerous release agents known, especially for use in the production of polyurethane moldings.
DE 102005059142 A1 relates to release agent dispersions for the production of polyurethane moldings, comprising substantially at least one release-active agent from the group of soaps, oils, waxes and silicones, talc, a thickener and organic solvent.
DE 102005054036 A1 relates to aqueous dispersions comprising release-active agents, emulsifiers and customary auxiliaries and adjuvants, the release-active agent used being a combination of at least one release-active agent selected from the group of soaps, oils, waxes and silicones and talc.
DE 102005054034 A1 relates to aqueous dispersions comprising release-active agents, emulsifiers and customary auxiliaries and adjuvants, the release-active agent used being a combination of at least one release-active agent selected from the group of soaps, oils, waxes and silicones and polyester.
DE 102005054033 A1 relates to aqueous dispersions comprising release-active agents, emulsifiers and customary auxiliaries and adjuvants, the release-active agent used being a combination of at least one release-active agent selected from the group of soaps, oils, waxes and silicones and polyisobutylene.
DE 102005021059 A1 relates to a method for producing compact, cellulose-containing moldings by reaction of optionally modified organic polyisocyanates with cellulose, more particularly lignocellulose, in the presence of mold release agents in an open or closed molding tool, the mold release agents used being siloxane compounds containing aminopropyl groups.
DE 102006040009 A1 relates to aqueous release agent dispersions for the production of polyurethane moldings, comprising substantially: at least one release-active agent from the group of soaps, oils, waxes and silicones, and emulsifiers, and optionally foam stabilizers, and optionally viscosity modifiers, and optionally auxiliaries and adjuvants, and at least one bismuth carboxylate, and water.
DE 102006026870 A1 relates to release agent dispersions for the production of polyurethane moldings, comprising substantially at least one release-active agent from the group of soaps, oils, waxes and silicones, and at least one bismuth carboxylate, and organic solvent, and optionally customary auxiliaries and adjuvants.
DE 102007033430 A1 relates to a cutting oil comprising at least one polyalkylene glycol and optionally solvents and optionally further auxiliaries and adjuvants, and also to its use for the sawing of polyurethane foams.
DE 102007037571 A1 relates to aqueous release agent compositions which as release-active agents comprise at least one metal soap and at least one polyalkylene glycol.
EP 2017053 relates to release agents for the production of polyurethane moldings, comprising at least one release-active wax, at least one release-active oil and optionally further auxiliaries and adjuvants, with the proviso that the release agent has no water and no volatile organic solvents and that the release-active oil is substantially free from unsaturated hydrocarbons.
DE 102007024493 A1 relates to aqueous release agent dispersions for the production of polyurethane moldings, comprising substantially at least one release-active agent from the group of soaps, oils, waxes and silicones, and emulsifiers, and optionally foam stabilizers, and optionally viscosity modifiers, and optionally auxiliaries and adjuvants, and at least one alkali metal or alkaline earth metal carboxylate, and water.
DE 102009047764 A1 relates to release agent compositions which comprise as components at least one phosphate and at least one compound having at least two hydroxyl groups and a molecular weight of less than 250 g/mol, the fraction of component a) in the composition being from 0.1 to 70 wt % and the fraction of component b) from 0.5 to 90 wt %, and to a method for producing composite moldings in which these release agent compositions are used, to composite moldings obtainable accordingly, and to their use.
DE 102010031376 A1 relates to a method for producing compact, cellulose-containing moldings by reaction of optionally modified organic polyisocyanates with cellulose-containing material, more particularly lignocellulose-containing material, in the presence of mold release agents in an open or closed molding tool, where a mold release agent is used that comprises specific functionalized siloxane compounds containing alkyl or alkoxy groups, and comprises at least one phosphate and/or phosphoric ester, and to corresponding mold release agents and to the moldings obtainable with the method of the invention.
Transitioning from solvent-borne to purely water-based dispersions requires products with two immiscible solvents. To date it has been possible to prepare dispersions with two solvents only with specific solvent ratios, if one of the solvents contains no other dispersed ingredients. In the course of the preparation process, one dispersion has been prepared in a solvent, and then incorporated by dispersion into a second solvent. Dispersions of this kind are sold as release agents, for example, by Evonik Gorapur GmbH, under the type designation LK 8700-7BW, for example.
It was an object of the present invention to provide dispersions which are based on two immiscible solvents or solvent mixtures.